


it's uncanny

by eudaemonics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, but tagged as such for simplicity's sake, not technically linkcest since they're different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two were surprisingly interesting fellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> i shat this out in like an hour.
> 
> so, apparently the link you play in triforce heroes is the same link in albw, the game taking place several years later.
> 
> which, admittedly, i can't really get behind, since nintendo decided to go with toon link rather than any other style of link that even remotely resembles that of albw. not to mention that toon link's style makes him look younger.
> 
> but, hey, canon is canon.
> 
> that aside, do you know how hard it is to write about three links when only one of them can have that name and not have it be a huge epithet mess?
> 
> seriously, i hate epithets so much.

At first, Link was pretty unsure about traveling into an allegedly dangerous land with two other guys who looked so uncannily similar to him. They were probably just a couple of guys whose game of dress-up got them farther than they expected. That's probably the situation they thought he was in, too. Even with that in mind, their resemblance really was striking, with the perfectly side-parted hair, powerful sideburns, and all that.

Aside from their similar appearance to his, they were strangers. Link never minded help, but when it came down to it, he always traveled alone. Well, he never really had a choice in the matter, but that's what he was used to.

He couldn't do that, apparently.  _The Drablands are too dangerous to go alone,_ they all said. It all worked out in the end, though. Traveling with those two wasn't as bad as he expected.

It wasn't bad at all, actually. Their adventures were actually, dare he say it,  _fun._

Plus, those two were surprisingly interesting fellows— ah, Link forgot their names. They only told them to him once. He would have to make sure to ask when they were done with everything.

He learned a lot about them. The one that dressed in red had a couple cats back at his home. He talked about how he hoped his neighbor was taking good care of them like he asked her too. When he talked about it, it was kind of surprising. He was always quiet, almost as quiet as Link, and a lot more serious, to boot. There was something cute about somebody as serious as him being worried about his  _cats._

The blue-clad one, however, was almost the exact opposite. He was loud, liked to talk, and always seemed to be giddy. Not in an annoying way, however— thank the gods. Though, despite how much he loved to talk, he never really spoke about himself. It was so odd how somebody so open could be such a mystery. It made Link curious about him, to say the least.

Maybe he had some dark, unspeakable past. Perhaps one that would shine an entirely different light on him if anybody were to find out.

...Nah. He was probably over-thinking that one. It was perfectly normal to not want to talk about yourself—

His train of thought was interrupted as he suddenly felt himself hoisted into the air, hands groping his thighs to hold him up. The shock nearly caused him and whoever picked him up to tumble down, but he managed to catch his balance. When he looked down, he saw red sleeves, and his eyes traced them to a face that looked expectantly up at him.

"You could warn a guy." Link huffed.

"I did," the other replied, his tone almost accusatory, "You weren't responding— you really spaced out."

Ah. Link supposed he did.

"But, forget about that," he continued, "You need to shoot that switch over there."

Link responded with a single nod before reaching behind him to seize his bow in his hand, followed by an arrow. He tugged the bowstring as far back as he could and released, the arrow flying in a perfectly straight line in front of them and knocking into the switch. The sound of a door not too far opening echoed through the cavern.

A short, content grunt came from the boy carrying Link. He moved to set him down, but his fingers stroked a sensitive part of his leg that made Link squirm and a nearly strangled noise leave his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked, nearly dropping Link from surprise.

"Th- That tickled!"

As those two words processed, he let out a deep, aggravated sigh. "We don't have time for this."

" _You're_  the one who tickled  _me_!" Link retorted in his defense.

"Get a roo-oom, you two!" Suddenly, a voice that belonged to neither called playfully from behind them.

As Link was finally set down, from the corner of his eye he saw a blur of blue, the one who last spoke, move in front of them.

When he looked to his other companion, he could of swore he saw a blush arise on his cheeks. Actually, he knew he did. His face was almost as red as his clothes; it was impossible to imagine that. Though, as soon as he noticed it, the color faded and returned back to it's natural pale peach. Link dismissed it as nothing, however.

The two caught up with their partner who had moved ahead. As they moved forward, the light in the cavern was starting to fade, as the torches that lit their path became more and more scarce. They stopped when they heard a quiet rumbling— no, more like a cracking, echo off the rock walls.

It continued on for a few moments, then suddenly came to a complete silence.

"Uh," the voice of their blue-clad companion bounced around the cave, "What was tha—"

His sentence became blended with a scream, muffled by a scream from the other two as the floor beneath them broke and all three of them went falling.

When Link fell, he realized immediately he fell on one of the other two. Unless the floor beneath them was seriously warm and fleshy. His eyes has closed during the fall; when he opened them, he was greeted with a vivid blue against the dim light. While he knew he had fallen right on top of him, the thought didn't fully register past the confusion of what had just happened and he didn't move.

Until, that is, the boy beneath him spoke.

"Geez, if you wanted to cuddle, you shoulda said something earlier."

That finally made Link realize where he was and he pushed himself up. He hadn't managed to get himself fully off of the other, but instead now he was positioned even more awkwardly— sitting upright with his legs straddling the other's abdomen, who was lying flat on his back, unable to move.

"What was it you said before?" The third one's voice came in with a cool chuckle, "Get a room?"

With that, Link scrambled to get himself off of his pinned companion. Once free, the latter got up, but immediately went to go swing his arms around the red-clad hero.

"Aww, somebody sounds jealous!" He sang.

"Get off me," the other growled, albeit his voice had a slight tremble to it, "We don't have time for this."

The two bantered for a minute as Link watched with an almost dumbfounded expression. As it appeared that their...rather  _lover's quarrel-esque_  bickering wouldn't come to an end unless he interjected, Link couldn't help the dry laugh that escaped him.

"At this rate, all three of us will need a room." He said.

That made the other two pause and look directly at him, eyes wide at the statement. Both wondered if they had somehow heard him wrong. Right then, what exactly he just said hit Link and he could feel his face burn.

"Uh— wait, no," he stuttered, trying to find a defense for what he said, "That— that came out wrong—"

"...No," his red-clad companion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in what looked like annoyance, but his voice suggested otherwise, "You may be right."


End file.
